


Honour Earned

by AlexisGreen (thealexmachina)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealexmachina/pseuds/AlexisGreen
Summary: Prompt fill for rpgwarrior4824 who asked for 'I can't believe you!' for Shepard & Garrus. Sorry this is super late, but hope you like it!





	Honour Earned

“I can’t believe you,” he sputters, words out before he even realises. The closeness between them is almost a given and yet he’s never given voice to any… claim to her. Commander Shepard doesn’t belong to him, not at all, he’s just lucky to be caught in her orbit; no, Shepard isn’t even hers anymore, she belongs to the galaxy that she’s been defending for so long. So, what right does he have to say anything? The ghost of her fingers at the back of his fringe. The feel of her wrapped around him, arms hanging onto his shoulders, ankles at his back, tight heat where she sunk into his lap. The freckles he memorised in a quiet moment, green eyes shrouded with delighted exhaustion.

He bites the rest of his protest back, even as panic, anger, denial rush in his mouth. He wants to tell her to stay, to promise her a future. Beyond being a good sniper, a good strategist, he’s good at loving her, in battle and away from it. Her honour comes between them, for the first time since he’s met her, amidst all the chaos and the madness. She always expected better of him; he just never imagined he’d live a time to resent it.

Would he have it any other way, one part of him asks? Would he admire her so, worship the ground she walks on, love every single fibre of her if she didn’t hold herself accountable the way she asks of everyone else? 

He says goodbye wishing for another ending, one he can’t find in the grainy vidcon connection, one that can erase the bitter disbelief lingering on his tongue. He walks away, the news from Earth hard to avoid that day, that week, the whole month. The sight of her on trial is hard to swallow, the distance even more so. He'll see her again, he's sure of that, and Garrus Vakarian swears to speak his mind, honour and future be damned if he's not at her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
